


[VID] White Flag

by ifshehadwings (sophie_448)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/ifshehadwings
Summary: My ode to the MCU and the road to Infinity War.
Kudos: 4





	[VID] White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at the CONfabulation vid show, October 26, 2018 in Chicago.
> 
> Song is White Flag by Bishop Briggs. 
> 
> Clips from: Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Black Panther, Captain America: the First Avenger, Captain America: the Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: the Dark World, Thor: Ragnarok.


End file.
